


The Second Night

by RationalCashew



Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: Scully and Mulder have a double feature.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Second Night

As Scully approached their office, she heard it; the plangent sound of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra forcing its way through the closed door. Part of her was surprised given his reaction to it the night before. The other part of her was slightly alarmed.

Cautiously, she forced the door open.

To her surprise, Mulder was throwing his head around as though he were at a rock concert for one, occasionally strumming on an air guitar between placing bits of the tape on the edge of the desk to secure multi-colored lights. Scully bit back a laugh and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed; watching. When he stepped back to appraise his work, still flinging his head around, she lost it.

Mulder spun on his heels to face her, looking entirely shocked.

“Morning!” He greeted in a yelp while managing to look like a little boy who got caught peeking at his presents early.

“I thought this was ‘too angry’ for you,” she joked, sucking in her lips in a failed attempt to stifle her laughter.

“It’s, um… Well, it _is_ angry, but it does wonders for my productivity.”

“Productivity,” she repeated. “Is that what what you call this?”

“Semantics,” he retorted. For a moment, Scully thought she’d offended him, but the gleam in his eye gave him away. He shoved his hands in his pockets sheepishly and said, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Well, consider me shocked.” He smiled widely in return, clearly proud of himself. Of all of his smiles, this was one she didn’t see very often, but when she did, she found herself almost forgetting everything around her.

Mulder reached over and turned down the CD player that Scully wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know where he got, but was almost certain he’d hijacked it from someone.

“So, I’ve been thinking about something,” he said, adjusting the knob.

“About what?” She asked, hanging her coat on the coatrack.

“The movie last night—.”

Scully spun around and preemptively declared, “Mulder, we are _not_ investigating the abominable snowman.”

It took him a second to realize exactly what she’d said but, when he did, he laughed. “No, no. I wasn’t—heh—I wasn’t going to suggest that.”

She eyed him dubiously for a moment before moving on. “Okay,” she breathed, relieved, as she took her usual seat. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about the mean, skinny Santa’s assumption that Rudolph would just lead the team after all Mean Skinny Santa put him through.”

Scully arched an eyebrow, having no clue where her lovable idiot of a partner was going to take this one.

“I’d have said ‘no’,” he continued. Scully chuffed a laugh and Mulder frowned. “What, you don’t think so?”

“No, I don’t.” His eyes narrowed and she couldn’t help but to grin. “I think that, if you were Mulder the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you’d have saved Christmas.”

“That’s a pretty big assumption, Scully.”

“You’re too good of a person, Mulder. You wouldn’t let all of those kids miss out.”

Mulder studied her for a moment before grinning a sheepish grin. Scully couldn’t help smile.

* * *

The closer it got to five o’clock, the more excited Mulder became. He was ready to get out of the office and spend the evening watching another Christmas movie with his partner. Especially, if it was as revelatory as the previous one.

They hadn’t been _together_ for very long—if that's what he could even call it at this point—and, although he knew so many things about her, Mulder was quickly learning an entirely new side of Scully that made his head spin in the best way possible; one he never guessed would’ve existed.

All day he’d wanted to ask her about the feature for this evening, but opted against it. She was sharing this with him. He wanted to be surprised.

When he arrived at Scully’s later that evening, pizza in hand, there was a stark contrast between the atmosphere of the previous night and the current one.

“The Carpenters?” He asked as he walked into her kitchen and set the box on the counter.

Scully glanced to him as she reached for the plates in the cabinet. “Not moody enough for you?”

Mulder laughed. “Have you been waiting all day to say that?”

She laughed. “You’re the one who said you wanted it.”

He didn’t say that, actually, but he chose not to contradict her. Mulder liked this side of Scully. She could always dish it and take it, but this felt different. Something about this particularly rare, playful side of Scully was _definitely_ doing it for him.

“So,” he continued, leaning against the counter, “what’s on the agenda for tonight? _The Grinch_?”

Scully snorted at that and Mulder smiled.

“Double feature, actually,” she retorted as she reached into a different cabinet for wine glasses. The way her shirt rode up when she did it made Mulder want to take the glass right out of her hands and put them back just so she’d have to get them again. But, he didn’t. Bodily harm was an actual possibility where she was concerned.

“Double feature, huh?” He asked, placing a couple slices of pizza on a plate and handing it to her.

“Yep,” she replied, accepting the proffered pizza. “ _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ and _Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town_.”

Mulder shook his head, amused, as he dropped another slice onto his own place. He looked up at her and couldn’t fight back a chuckle. “Contradictory,” he replied, “but, I can get behind it.”

She grinned in return and they made their way into the living room. Scully set her plate and glass on the table and made her way to the VCR to put the tape in.

The ate in a companionable silence as the movie played.

Mulder smirked as the stop-motion doctor shoved medicine down Santa’s throat.

“Was he one of your med school professors, Scully?” He teased.

She refused to meet his gaze, to give him the satisfaction—if he had to guess. All she said was, “Shut up, Mulder.”

He couldn’t help but to laugh.

“So, let me get this straight: Santa Claus calls in on his only work day of the year and cancels Christmas for entire world because of a tummy ache?”

Scully nearly choked on her wine at his last sentence. Mulder’s face was beginning to hurt from the grin he was sporting.

“I’m just saying,” he added, “this is why he needs a protégé.”

As desired, she laughed at that.

“A protégé? Mulder, he’s Santa Claus!”

“Think about it, Scully. Then, poor Mrs. Claus wouldn’t have to pick up his slack.”

“It’s pneumonia.”

Mulder stared her, not quite sure what she was talking about.

“The doctor diagnosed him with pneumonia,” she clarified with a grin.

“Only you would use the word ‘diagnose’ in reference to a kids’ movie.”

She chuckled at that.

“Shut up and watch the movie,” she retorted. And, he did for a little bit; although, not without glancing at Scully every few minutes

There was something about the way she focused on the screen that fascinated him. It wasn’t that she had an inability to focus on things; she was always good at focusing on the task at hand while planning the next thing. How she did it, Mulder had absolutely no idea. There was something entirely different about this particular focus. It also gave him access to a new look on her face. One that he wished he’d seen years ago; one he couldn’t out his finger on.

 _“You’ve got a deal!”_ The little elf declared on screen, bringing Mulder back to the moment.

“Okay,” Mulder said, causing Scully to look over at him. “I can see it. They’re like the Gunmen. You were right.”

Scully chuffed a laugh and leaned in closer to him. Mulder, in turn, draped an arm over the back of the couch.

“Told you,” she replied.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and continued to watch the movie. It was just like last night: Scully snuggled into him; exactly as he'd been hoping all day.

The Snow Miser reminded him of Skinner in a way. A little more sarcastic, perhaps. He shook the thought from his mind. He did _not_ want to be thinking about his boss with Scully cuddled into him.

Soon, the other Miser Brother was singing about a green Christmas and ungodly temperatures. It was a catchy song, Mulder had to admit. He’d probably have that one in his head the rest of the night.

 _“Mind your blood pressure, hot cakes,”_ the Snow Miser said at one point and Mulder snorted. He didn’t see that line coming. Scully looked up at him, amusement on her face. The more he thought about it, the harder he laughed and he had no idea why.

“You okay over there?” Scully asked, chuckling herself.

Finally, he calmed down enough to say, “Yeah, I’m good.” She arched an amused eyebrow with a smirk present on her face. “Mind your blood pressure, hot cakes,” he repeated, still chuckling. “That was funny.”

After a moment, he settled back down and they finished their first movie.

“Okay,” Mulder admitted, “I kind of liked that one.”

Scully beamed. “See! I told you that you would.”

“This Santa was way nicer than Skinny Santa.”

“You are not going to let that go, are you?” She asked, picking up the plates from the coffee table.

“He refused an entire island of toys, Scully. Just because they were different.”

“Remember that next year when I get you a Charlie-in-the-Box,” Scully retorted.

Mulder chuckled in response.

“So, what did you think of it?” She asked setting the plates in the sink and taking the glasses from him to do the same.

“It was funny. And, the representation of Californians was hilariously accurate.”

Scully frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Mistaking a reindeer for a dog.” Scully frowned again and he laughed. “I’m teasing! I’m teasing!” He said, pulling her his arms. “I’m sorry. I—.” He realized what he was about to say and corrected himself, “I am just messing with you.”

She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and Mulder wondered if she knew how dangerously close he’d been to telling her that he loved her.

It was much too soon for that. Well, for her. He knew that. He'd scream it from the rooftops if he knew that she was there, too. Instead, Mulder pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled back.

“If you’ll get a fire going, I’ll make hot chocolate,” Scully said with a grin.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, still feeling bad at the thought that he offended her. She didn’t seem offended, though.

“And, don’t think I didn’t make that observation every single year,” she replied, amusement in her voice. Mulder cocked his head. “How everyone could mistake a reindeer for a dog. Used to drive me crazy.”

Mulder chuckled. He could see that.

“I bet your parents enjoyed having you poke holes in the movie.”

“My mom always just shook her head and told me to watch the movie. My dad, though… he always chuckled.”

Mulder smiled at that. Scully didn’t talk about her dad much but, when she did, she always got the same look on her face and Mulder always wished that could’ve met the man. Sometimes, he liked to imagine that he would shake Mr. Scully's hand, meet his scrutinizing gaze, feel like the man thought Mulder wasn't good enough for his little girl—which, he wasn't—while Mulder professed his love for Scully and promised to treat her well. He'd never admit that, of course; but, sometimes, it was nice to pretend they were somewhat normal.

As Scully got the hot chocolate ready, Mulder attempted to build a fire. He wasn’t exactly qualified to do it, he could admit that; but, if it got him a repeat of a sleepy Scully snuggled into him, he’d give it his best damn shot.

When Mulder looked up, Scully was leaning against the wall, watching him with a grin on her face. He couldn’t help but grin back. He absolutely adored the woman. 

Eventually, the second movie began and settled in to watch it with Mulder’s arm draped around her shoulders and Scully cuddled into him.

Mulder chuckled when Kris Kringle met the penguin dubbed Topper, biting back a comment about what noise penguins make. He also bit back a comment about the Winter Warlock reminding him of a certain smoking son of a bitch they both knew. He wasn’t about to ruin the evening with that.

If he was being honest, the music in this movie was far catchier than the music in the previous one. He even had to admit that the clay animation was starting to grow on him.

“Immoral,” he chuckled against his will when toys were banned from the fictional town for a list of reasons, one of which was an alleged immorality. Scully chuckled along with him.

Mulder held his breath when she laced her fingers through his and cuddled deeper into him, pulling his arm tighter around her shoulders in the process.

He felt her grin when Kris Kringle met whom Mulder presumed to be the future Mrs. Claus.

“What’s so funny?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing,” she replied.

He didn’t press. This week, she was sharing this part of her with him. He wasn’t going to ask for more than she planned to give him.

“This version of Santa Claus reminds me of you,” she said quietly, and somewhat flirtatiously, after a moment.

“How so?”

She looked up at him, amusement written all over her face, and said, “You’re a nonconformist and a rebel, too.”

Mulder chuckled. He’d walked right into that one.

“Then, that makes you the teacher,” he retorted.

“Mm,” was Scully’s response and she nestled back into him.

“I think the penguin is my favorite character so far,” he said quietly and she laughed against him.

The closer the movie got to the end, the more Mulder wanted to turn the night into a triple feature. He wasn’t ready to leave, yet.

The fire was warm, the hot chocolate was just as good as it was the night before—Scully’s grandmother’s recipe, she’d told him— and, Scully was cuddled into him.

He was guaranteed a few more lights of this, unless he managed to screw it up for himself.

“I liked that one,” Mulder announced when the movie was over.

“You did?”

“Well, it highlighted Santa’s predatory behavior,” he admitted—to which, Scully rolled her eyes; although, grinning as she did so. “But, the music was catchy. And, predatory behavior aside, there’s something oddly humorous about seeing a rebellious Santa Claus.”

He grinned down at her and she pressed kiss to his lips, pausing his ability to breathe for a moment.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she said, rising from her spot.

Mulder fought the urge to pull her back to him. Instead, he followed her to the kitchen and watched as she started washing the dishes in the sink. He grabbed the dish towel draped over the handle of the oven door and began to dry them.

He wanted to beg her to put on another movie. Maybe, they could call in tomorrow and spend the day together.

But, he knew she wouldn’t do that.

“You know what I liked best about that movie?” He asked.

“The music?” She retorted and he chuckled.

“Oh, that one foot in front of the other song is going to be in my head for awhile.” Scully giggled in response and he felt warm. “I liked that Jessica went to go save everyone.”

Scully studied him. He could see it in her eyes that she was trying to decipher what it was that he was saying.

Sparing her, he elaborated, “You always come after me.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Plus, it took them forever to get together, too,” he added with a nervous chuckle.

Completely missing the point—whether intentionally or not, Scully arched an eyebrow asked, “Did you just compare us to Santa and Mrs. Claus?”

“Maybe…”

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his middle, lacing her fingers together behind his back as she shook her head in amusement.

“Want to watch another movie?” She asked and his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh, I don’t know. There are only a handful of these movies. We still have a few days left.”

Scully smiled. “I was thinking a grown up movie.”

“Grown up movie?” He repeated with a chuckle.

She smacked his chest. “Not _that_ kind of grown up movie!”

Mulder laughed. “Sure,” he replied. “What did you have in mind?”

She smiled and led him back into the living room. When she got to the Christmas movies, she held one up.

“A Christmas Carol,” she said. “The George C. Scott version.”

Mulder had seen that one before and knew it to be particularly creepy. Although, he had to admit, it was his favorite version.

Halfway through the movie, Mulder found them stretched out and spooned on the couch. He could tell by her breathing that Scully was dozing.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and shut his eyes, allowing himself to doze off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promotion:
> 
> Twitter: @rationalcashew  
> Instagram: @rationalcashew  
> Tumblr: @rationalcashew  
> Youtube: /rationalcashew  
> Twitch.tv/rationalcashew


End file.
